Sufriendo por ti
by Shironeko0106
Summary: Un rubio de ojos grises mas una castaña de ojos color miel es igual a una batalla de sentimientos, la castaña capturada y el rubio arrepentido de frases hirientes hacia ella, un amor imposible que él quiere volver posible
1. Chapter 1

Sufriendo por ti

Capítulo 1

Los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" no son míos son de J.K Rowling

Ahí estaba yo, sintiéndome una tonta, después del inmenso amor que le di a aquel ser tan especial en mi vida, que en algún momento de mi vida lo odié, pero cuando lo conocí a fondo me enamoré de él, pero creo que todo lo que hice por él fue en vano, porque él solo me utilizó. _"No me interesaste nunca Granger" _y _"¿Creíste que me enamoraría de una __**Sangre Sucia**__?" _fueron sus crueles palabras antes de dejarme a merced del Señor Tenebroso, _"¿Creíste que me enamoraría de una __**Sangre Sucia**__?" _esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza soltando lágrimas amargas por ese maldito amor. Cuando la llevaron a Malfoy's Mannor, Bellatrix empezó a torturarla con un _crucio_, Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó, si… gritaba, pero no sentía dolor alguno, era más fuerte el dolor de su corazón. En una esquina de esa habitación se encontraba él, el que la había dejado con su inmenso dolor. Por el exterior se le veía una cara de superioridad pero por el interior la culpa le carcomía el alma. **"Es por su propio bien" **se dijo así mismo **"¡Es por su propio bien! ¡La están lastimando más que nunca! ¡¿Eso es estar bien?" **dijo una voz en su interior, **"Al menos no la matará el Señor Tenebroso!"** le dijo a su conciencia, **"!Pero tu tía sí si es que no la detienes!" **contradijo su conciencia.

-Tía… creo que no dirá nada, no debemos gastar el tiempo en ella- dijo señalándola

-Es cierto… además el _niño _querrá ver a su amiguita- dijo su maniaca tía soltando una carcajada desquiciada.

Dejaron a Hermione en el piso ya que quedó inconsciente debido al _crucio. _Draco la miró ahí tan delicada y fuerte a la vez, recordó como la besó aquel invierno en Howards, cuando sintió esa descarga eléctrica recorriendo su espalda al sentir los labios de ella junto lo de él.

Estaba con el corazón más que destrozado al haberla dejado, esas palabras que prometió no volver a decírselas pero haberlas pronunciado se sintió el ser humano mas sucio del mundo mágico y muggle. Cuando vio sus lágrimas quiso decirle que no era cierto lo que le había dicho, que sólo era una mentira, pero ya no se puede regresar el tiempo.

La cargó y la llevó a su habitación, nadie lo sabría, la acomodó en su cama y la tapó con sus sábanas, antes de salir de la habitación escuchó un murmullo entre sueños de ella que decía repetidas veces **"Draco"**

Aquí va el primer capítulo de mi historia jaja espero que la hagan disfrutado y por favor comenten uno se siente bien cuando la gente lo trata bien ^-^


	2. capítulo 2

Por fin después de mucho e vuelto por favor dejen reviews aquí la continuación:

Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter _® no son míos son de su autora J.K Rowling

Siento como si un Trol hubiera caído sobre mí, trato de levantarme y siento algo suave en mi mano, abro los ojos y me encuentro en una cama demasiado grande, _"¿Estaría soñando? ¿Draco nunca me dijo esas palabras?"_, fueron mis pensamientos que al momento se borraron cuando vi que todo el cuarto en donde estoy es color verde esmeralda y plateado. _"¿Y si es?, no… no podría ser su habitación, ¿Para qué traería a una "sangre sucia" aquí? _

La puerta se abrió y hay estaba él, con su traje negro de siempre, como me duele verlo, lo amo … pero… a la vez lo odio por el dolor que me a causado, se acerca a mí y empieza a hablarme:

-Veo que has despertado, ya es muy tarde ¿lo sabías?- dijo con un tono burlón, yo no me inmuté a hablarle ya que si decía palabra alguna me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

-Bueno… como no quieres hablar… creo que haré que tengas que hacerlo- tomando su varita apuntándola hacia mi boca.

-No quiero hablar… y menos contigo- dije con furia hacia él.

Draco se quedó callado con una mueca de "¿entonces porque me hablaste?" Y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Regresó con una bandeja y tenía una copa llena de jugo y un plato lleno de galletas.

-Come, necesitarás fuerzas para el próximo _crucio_- dijo con una risita al final de la última palabra dicha.

-No tengo hambre- dije con voz débil.

-Tienes que comer, vamos…- dijo él con tono de súplica.

-No quiero nada tuyo, por favor… vete- trate de que mi voz quebrada no se notara pero no fue como yo quise y suprimiendo las lágrimas incitando en salir.

Draco de marchó y Hermione estalló en llanto, abrazó sus piernas, gritó, lloró hasta que no pudo más y quedo dormida.

Afuera de la habitación Draco estaba escuchándola llorar, se sintió aún peor de lo que estaba. Se recargó en la pared y resbaló por ella hasta llegar al suelo. Odiaba cuando una mujer lloraba y más si era la mujer que amaba, pensando se preguntaba _"¿Acaso no sabe que lo hice para protegerla?" _ Su conciencia le respondió: _"Recuerda que el corazón de una dama es más frágil que nada y por como se lo dijiste no fue nada blando que digamos". "Ella me odia, nunca va a volver a confiar en mí" _ se dijo tristemente, _"sólo explícale lo que sucedió" _aconsejó su conciencia, _"Pero… ¿Y si alguien se entera?... nos mataría a ella y a mí"; "No lo se amigo ya sabes lo que dicen… el que no arriesga… no gana o algo así"_.

Estaba decidido, le diría porque dijo aquellas palabras tan hirientes, le diría la verdad. Ahora se lo diría, pero cada vez que iba a girar el picaporte alejaba la mano, decidido al fin abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue ver a Hermione despierta y sentada en el filo de la cama, ella lo volteó a ver y lo miró frente a frente.

-Hermione- la llamó, ella sólo volteó la cara hacia a un lado como queriendo no haberlo escuchado- Hermione- la llamó de nuevo- Quisiera explicarte algo- dijo como preparando las palabras que iba a decir-.

-¿Qué necesitas Malfoy?- con voz apagada- te escucho- fingiendo tono sereno pero en realidad ella no quería verlo-.

-Yo… quería decirte… por qué te dije aquellas palabras- dijo-.

-¿A qué palabras te refieres?- dijo evadiendo el tema-.

-Bueno… tu sabes… lo de "sangre sucia"- dijo temeroso de la respuesta de ella.

-No hay nada de que hablar sobre eso- con tono serio- creo que todo quedo claro – dijo firmemente-.

-Es que… yo… no las dije de verdad- con tono de arrepentimiento-.

-Ah… no las dijiste de verdad, ¿crees que con decirme eso te voy a creer?- dijo enfadada-.

-Hermione- dijo con voz quebrada-.

-No me llames por mi nombre, no tienes ningún derecho de decirme así- ya casi al borde de las lágrimas-.

-Tengo todo el derecho… y ¿sabes? Yo venía a hablar sobre lo que pasó… ¡pero tú siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!-gritó y salió de la habitación con un portazo estruendoso-.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"_¡Tu siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!"_, tenía razón… debía haberlo escuchado, pero me da tanto dolor hablar sobre eso que es mejor evadir el tema. _"Tu siempre quieres evadir el tema Hermione" _Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, _"¿Quién eres?" _Preguntó ella, _"Tu conciencia tontita", "¿Y porque me estás hablando?" _Dijo con cierto sarcasmo, _"Porque… estoy cansada de que no hagas lo correcto y que tu sola te estás dañando con esto"_ Dijo con desesperación; _"No quiero que hablemos de eso, además obviamente nadie le dijo que me dijera aquellas palabras, yo siempre supuse que sólo era otra para él"_ Se dijo tristemente, _"¿Y para ti lo fue?, como suenas creo que te importó mucho y dolió como nunca cuando te llamó de nuevo sangre sucia", "Ya está bien no quiero hablar con nadie… ni conmigo misma ¿OK?", "Bueno… me iré pero hablaré contigo cuando metas la pata ¿OK?"._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/En otra parte_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Se encontraban dos rubios y una rubia, ambos blondos tenían ojos color gris y la rubia tenía unos ojos esmeralda muy hermosos. Se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro donde apenas una ventana daba luz del sol y al fondo de esa habitación estaba una criatura o más bien una persona de piel albina con facciones de una serpiente, a un lado suyo se encontraba una mujer de cabello tan rizado que parecía más embarañado q peinado con unos ojos muy oscuros y una sonrisa maniaca. Las personas recién nombradas eran Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia donde estaba el rubio mayor y comenzó a hablar:

-¿No ha dicho nada nuestra prisionera?- con un poco de arrogancia-.

-Es… un poco testaruda- dijo con respeto.

-O… tu eres blando- contradijo- ¡Tráiganla!- dijo-.

En pocos minutos apareció una joven de rizos castaños, ojos color miel y con la mirada agachada.

-Sabemos que el _"niño que vivió"_ esta buscando los Horrocruxes, sabes donde esta ¿no es cierto?- dijo la serpiente-.

-Nunca te voy a decir nada maldita serpiente- dijo Hermione decidida a no hablar-.

-¿Y si te muerde Naginni entonces si?- amenazándola-.

Hermione rió al instante hasta que Voldemort la vio con sus ojos rojos.

-Típico de una Gryffindor, bueno… ya que no te asusta Naginni… creo que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas-dijo mirando a Draco- Querido Draco te otorgaré el glorioso cargo de torturar a nuestra querida sangre sucia- dijo con su voz macabra-.

Él con pasos temerosos iba sacando su varita y apuntándola contra Hermione, _"No quiero hacerlo"_ se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como si pudieran oírlo. Ella lo vio con miedo y como no _"Va a hacerlo… ¡Va a hacerlo!" _no podía reaccionar sus pies parecían clavados al piso.

Sintió que su vida se le desmoronaba lentamente, su cerebro iba a explorar por tanto dolor, sus venas le ardían, todo lo estaba expresando gritando en esa gran habitación.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Después de tanto tiempo les dejo la continuación dejen reviews por favor.

Misa fuera


End file.
